The Wrath of Hades Part 6
(on top of the mountan) Hades: Now let the meeting begin! As you all know Zeus has exploited his power for too long. He ignores our problems and remains idle when we could be expanding our territory. Because of this we must act! Vulcan: Hear hear! Hermes: Down with Zeus! Long live King Hades! Storm: Long live King Hades! Victor: Why are you already cheering for him? Storm: I'm just caught up in the moment I suppose. Should I not be cheering for him? Victor: This guy attacked me while I was in Minos. Storm: Really? So he's an enemy then. Hades: It was merely to test your strength. And since you survived I sent my brother, Poseidon to come and get you to join us. Victor: Well yeah I passed, I completely destroyed you. Hades: Like I said earlier, I was only using a fraction of my strength. Victor: And I was testing out a new move that I hoped would work. Now that I have it perfected I think I could completely wreck you. Hades: OH REALLY? Let's test this out right now. (Hades and Victor are about to leap at each other, when Poseidon intecedes) Poseidon: Peace, brother. You must rest for the upcoming battle. I will handle this. Victor: Fine, I'm ready to destroy anyone who gets in my way. Greewood: Should we try and stop him? Storm: Nah. Just let that young whippersnapper blow of some steam. Victor: What did you call me grandpa? Storm: Nothing you childish rouge. Have at him! Ares (to Hades): This is getting out of hand. Perhaps we shouldn't have invited the pirates. Hades: On the contrary. If Victor can defeat Poseidon than he is welcome at my side. If he loses then he will be humiliated and will become loyal to me. Poseidon: You dont' know who you're messing with. I'm the son of the mighty Kronos. X Victor: Ha! It doesn't matter who you're related to if you can't keep up with my moves. Increase Velocityx10! Poseidon: I control the land and the seas. None can stop me! Ocean wave! Victor: 'Impact Punch! '(Victor punches forward but the impact of his blow is deflected by Poseidon's spear, which arcs forward like a wave and blows through the impact. Victor barely has time to dodge to the side) Poseidon: I'll get you now! 'Ocean Fury! '(Poseidon separates his spear into two segments connected by a chain to make a mace. Victor manages to dodge this attack) Victor: Velocity Slash! (Victor gets a hit on Poseidon since he has no weapon) Ares (to Hades): Now what? Hades: I'll step in. 'Dark Abyss! '(Hades grabs a giant boulder and throws it into the battlefield with such force, it sends everyone flying off the mountain in different directions) Ares: Whoah. Hades: I guess I lost my temper. Oh well.... (at the base of the mountain) Victor: I could've beaten him if Hades didn't interfere. Stupid cheating bastard. Storm: I'm sure you would've won. Greenwood: Does it matter now? We're stuck in this stupid forest. (they come upon a campsite) Ishmael: Oh hey guys! I was about to roast some marshmellows. (meanwhile in the hut everyone is asleep) Sigfried: WHOAH! Ahhh shit another bad dream. He looks around to see that Athena is tossing in her sleep. I wonder what's going on... Athena: Why? Why? We could've started a family together! WHY???? Sigfried: Well this is weird. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories